


Eulogy on the Highway

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie





	Eulogy on the Highway

It took some time to track it down. Eventually, she finds the truck in a tow lot outside Lincoln. It’s spendy to get the tires fixed and to pay the fees for towing and storage, enough that it completely burns out her new card to do it. Whatever. She can always fill out applications for more cards, but she feared she’d never find the truck.

Sliding into the driver’s seat is one of the best and worst experiences of her life. The inside still smells like his cologne, and, as soon as she cranks the engine to life, there’s classic rock pouring out of the speakers. Too much, it’s too fucking much and she twists at the knob to shut off the radio. Somehow, the silence is worse and she ends up turning it back on, settling on a country station.

The sun is going down when she hits the interstate, heading east toward Iowa; there’s a haunting outside Marshalltown she’d snatched up from Ash. It’s a good enough excuse to get further from the Roadhouse. Right now, she can’t stomach the idea of facing her mom or running into the Winchester boys. They wouldn’t understand.

Jo drives long into the night, pretending the blurriness in her vision is tiredness and the ache in her stomach is hunger. When a cell phone rings in the glove box, she fumbles it out and looks at the screen for only a moment before flinging it out the window. She can’t think about why the caller ID said “Dean.”


End file.
